La Sugerencia De Marinette
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Ambos héroes habían “derrotado” a Hawk Moth. Ahora sólo quedaba saber qué seguía, aunque Marinette no tan de acuerdo con ello sugiere algo no tan descabellado que el Maestro Fu interpreta a su antojo. [Luego de “Marinette Fue... Akumatizada]


**La Sugerencia De Marinette.**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Chat Noir y Ladybug habían vencido por primera vez a un akuma, uno que había causado varios problemas. Pero, pese a saber que algún día derrotarían definitivamente a Hawk Moth, nunca se imaginaron que sería de ese modo.

En una de las batallas, un akumatizado logró quitarle el Miraculous a Chat Noir siendo que gran parte de la prensa, y Alya, estaban allí. A la semana de que la identidad de uno de los héroes del dúo dinámico fuera revelada en público, encontraron el Miraculous de la mariposa en el lugar en el que siempre se encontraban los héroes, la Torre Eiffel.

Incrédulos y sintiéndose emocionados de igual forma, Ladybug anunció a Chat Noir que deberían llevárselo al Maestro Fu para darle la noticia con la esperanza de que ésta sea cierta.

Siendo la primera vez que el héroe escuchó su nombre se sintió curioso le preguntó por el hombre y Ladybug le explicó que el hombre era el guardián de los miraculous y quien les había dado a ambos los que portaban.

Sabiendo ya que su Lady, no le mentiría, decidió acompañarla y de paso saciar la curiosidad que sentía.

Al llegar a la tienda de masajes, trató de no mostrar tanto su curiosidad y se mantuvo detrás de Marinette todo el tiempo, imitando sus movimientos con exactitud.

Cualquiera notaría que aquella forma de caminar era bastante femenina para Adrien Agreste.

_Bienvenida de nuevo, Ladybug. Chat Noir_ habló el Maestro Fu sorprendiendo al rubio quien se sorprendió aún más al ver a cierto kwami color verde que se acercaba a Marinette con rapidez.

_¡Está aquí! ¡Lo trajiste, Marinette! Sabía que era muy extraño que su aura dejara de ser malvada ayer por la noche_ habla rápidamente Wayzz haciendo que Tikki saliera del bolso de Marinette sonriendo feliz.

_¡Lo sabíamos!_ exclama Tikki y abraza al kwami color verde.

El kwami de Adrien sale perezosamente de su escondite mientras come un trozo de queso.

_Tampoco es para tanto, bien podría simplemente haberse aburrido y dejando el Miraculous a la deriva_ comentó Plagg ganando una mala mirada por parte de los kwamis y de Adrien, mientras que la azabache y el Maestro Fu tenían otra cosa en mente.

Ambos sabían que no lo habían vencido, pero desconocían la razón por la que Hawk Moth había "renunciado". Aquello era motivo de desconfianza para ambos.

En especial para el maestro, quien luego de tomar el Miraculous de la mariposa había decidido algo que podría acabar el problema de raíz.

_Es momento de volver a guardar a los Miraculous_ habló el Gran Maestro logrando que tanto Plagg como Tikki hagan una mueca de tristeza.

Pese a no adorar a su portador, Plagg le tomó cierta confianza al rubio que le proveía con el amor de su vida; queso. Además, le caí un poco (no admitiría que es más que eso) bien.

Y Tikki, ella había creado un gran vínculo con Marinette. La había visto evolucionar y superar sus miedos e inseguridades. Enfrentarse a villanos casi siempre y mantener oculta su identidad aún sabiendo que muchas otras en su lugar ya se hubiesen revelado para llamar aún más la atención.

Volver a estar dormidos y encerrados no era algo que entusiasmara a ambos, pero debían aceptarlo. Si el maestro creía que aquello era correcto, entonces así lo hacían.

_¿Gu-guardar? ¿Volverán a encerrar a Tikki?_ preguntó Marinette para sorpresa de todos _¿Por qué? No es justo, ella tiene derecho de estar libre. No digo que yo lleve los miraculous y siga siendo Ladybug, puede tenerlos usted y yo le traería galletas para Tikki todos los días. Incluso traería lo que come el kwami de Adrien_ habló Marinette rápidamente.

No quería que Tikki volviese a estar encerrada, y no podía dejar al otro kwami en esa situación tampoco.

_¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?_ preguntó Plagg realmente curioso.

El Gran Maestro pensó en aquello y le pareció bien. Si realmente Hawk Moth se hubiese rendido, no sería necesaria la presencia de los dos héroes. Y ya era hora de que alguien le enseñe un poco de humanidad a ese kwami gatuno. ¿Quién mejor que la dulce Marinette para aquello?.

_Harán un intercambio, de miraculous. Durante tres meses Tikki se quedará con Adrien; y Plagg, con Marinette_ informa el Maestro Fu sonriendo mientras observa a dos kwamis concentrados y dos humanos confundidos.

Pocos segundos después, el anillo de Cat Noir se veía negro con puntos rojos, tal como una mariquita de colores inversos. Y los aretes de Ladybug pasaron a ser de color negro con una huella verde en el centro.

_Wow. Bueno, supongo que tu dieta no te permite galletas_ habla Marinette un poco sonrojada mirando a Adrien _Puedes pasar por mi casa para que te de algunas y siempre que se terminen vuelves_ agregó.

_No creo que vayan a necesitar transformarse, pues ahora no habrán más akumas que vencer, así que sólo restará cuidar de los kwamis en secreto. En especial tú, Adrien. La prensa aún está intentando saber más de tí y de Ladybug_ finalizó el Maestro Fu.

Tras despedirse del maestro, Adrien fue a la panaderia de los padres de Marinette en donde luego de charlar un rato ella le dio una bolsa de galletas y Adrien se marchó hacia su casa.

_Yo quería quedarme con Marinette_ suspiró la kwami mientras hacia una pequeña mueca por el olor a queso _Mucho gusto, nos vimos antes pero nunca me presenté, soy Tikki_ sonríe esta vez.

_Y yo Adrien_ sonríe también el rubio.

No es igual a Plagg. Pero sabe mucho más sobre Marinette, ella podría ayudarle.

Después de todo, la sugerencia de Marinette no salió como los cuatro esperaban.

 ** _Fin_**.


End file.
